Fool
by Corinne
Summary: Jeff Hardy meets a girl with one too any relatives at the WWE...but will that stop him from trying to get to know her? ON HIATUS
1. Default Chapter

FOOL  
  
Jeff walked in backstage for a RAW with a unabashed smile on his face...everyone knew he would be late. Even then he tried to hide the raspberry sno-cone in his left hand from his brother who was standing by the door glaring at him.  
  
"Jeff.where the hell have you been?" Matt asked irritably.  
  
"Umm, I was helping this old lady cross the street and then I."  
  
"Bullshit. You know this was a special RAW, were supposed to be meeting those kids from the Big Brother/Big Sister program. You weren't supposed to be late." Matt lectured as they walked towards the conference room.  
  
As they entered a loud cheer began as the kids recognized their favorite wrestlers in the business. Whispers of "Oh my god.it's the Hardy Boyz," carried over the small room. Thirteen or so children from the 1st to 3rd grade were staring enthralled at them. But Jeff's eyes was quickly averted by a gorgeous blonde standing in the corner of the room handing a tissue to a little girl who looked about six years old. Further examination showed dark red streaks in the dark brown hair, a pair of black slacks and a black long sleeve top. She looked utterly collected and yet sweet as a sunny day as she kneeled in front of the little girl and helped her blow her nose.  
  
"Whoa.who's that?"  
  
"Jeff shut up." Matt said quietly as he smiled at an eight-year-old boy who was tugging at his pants.  
  
"Hey Bud, what's up?" Matt said kneeling in front of the boy.  
  
"Are you really Matt Hardy?"  
  
"Sure 'em.what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Tim Jacobs. When I grow up, I'm gonna be a wrestler too."  
  
"Good for you. Do you want an autograph?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure.hang on a sec.Ms.M, can I have one of those pictures?" He called out.  
  
Alison looked up from her conversation with little Suzy Jacobs, Tim's little sister and for the first time noticed the two men standing in front of the room.  
  
"Oh.just a minute Tim.here sweetie just hold on to this." She said to Suzy before reaching into her bag to produce a stack of 8x10 pictures of them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alison Miller, I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here." She said, handing a picture to Tim as she smiled up at the two men.  
  
"Well, I'm Matt Hardy and this is my LATE younger brother, Jeff. Did you organize all this? This is awesome" Matt asked politely as he signed Tim's picture. He ruffled his hair, opened a bag he was holding and handed Tim a lime green Hardy Boyz shirt.  
  
"There ya go."  
  
"Thanks Mister." Tim replied then tugged on Jeff's pants leg as another child went up to Matt.  
  
"This is really great Ms. Miller."  
  
"Call me Ali, everyone does. Thank you so much for coming to this. It really means a lot to these kids." She said looking down fondly at Tim, and the other children who had huddled around Matt and Jeff. She looked at Jeff when she noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to Tim.  
  
"Um." She began, afraid that the little boy would be upset.  
  
"Jeff." Matt hissed.  
  
Jeff finally realizing everyone's attention on him immediately looked away from Ali.  
  
"Hey there.what's your name?" Jeff asked Tim quickly as he knelt down to be at level height with him.  
  
"Tim. You're the best ever Mr. Hardy." Tim said reverently, in awe as Jeff quickly signed the photo he handed him.  
  
"Call me Jeff."  
  
"Jeff.wow. My little sister loves you too. Suzy.come here." Tim called out.  
  
A little girl approached them shyly, then seemingly losing her confidence, she backed away and hid behind Ali.  
  
"Aw.Suzy, come on sweetie, they won't hurt you."  
  
"Suzy! Stop being such a baby. Come on!" Tim said. Jeff smiled and slowly walked towards the little girl who looked down to the ground timidly.  
  
"Hey Suzy.do you know who I am?" Jeff asked. She looked up at him and nodded slowly.  
  
"You're him." She whispered and looked pointedly at the crumpled picture in her little hand.  
  
"Can I see that hun?" Jeff asked.  
  
She looked up and hesitantly handed him the picture.  
  
Jeff took it and signed it. "Well now that we know each other, how about you introduce me to all of your other friends."  
  
"Okay."Suzy said and smiled briefly revealing a missing tooth in front. Jeff smiled down warmly at her and held out his hand. Suzy looked at Ali quickly for permission, then seeing her nod, placed her little hand into Jeff's.  
  
"This is my friend Violet." She said shyly as she pulled Jeff to a girl about the same size at her with dark hair.Violet stared up at Jeff with awe.  
  
Suzy quickly went to her friend and whispered not quite so softly, "Don't be scared Vi.he's a nice man." Then looked up at Jeff and smiled widely. Pretty soon, about 7 little girls surrounded Jeff, some asking to touch his hair and a few who were just eager to meet him.  
  
"That's my brother. Always good with the ladies." Matt commented, eliciting a burst of laughter from Ali.  
  
"I'm amazed. Suzy hardly ever talks to anyone. Violet and her usually stick together alone."  
  
The meeting with the kids lasted about an hour. Every single child received an autographed picture and a free t-shirt from the Fed.  
  
"Okay guys, we have to get on the bus soon. Is there anything we want to say to Matt and Jeff?" Ali called out.  
  
"Thank you!" a chorus of voices called out.  
  
"Thanks you guys so much for doing this for them. It means a lot." Ali said as she approached Matt and Jeff and gave each a handshake.  
  
"No problem. It was out pleasure." Matt said for both he and Jeff.  
  
"This was probably more fun for us than for them." Jeff echoed.  
  
"Well.thanks anyway." She said. Matt and Jeff walked out of the room waving to all the kids as they left.  
  
As they walked out, Ali turned around to the group of kids circled around her and laughed when as soon as the door closed, chatter erupted amongst the small group, eager to share their thoughts and experiences with Matt and Jeff.  
  
"Okay.guys! Please form a line so we can go back to the bus." Ali called out. 


	2. ch 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Wow. That was so great." Matt said as he and Jeff entered the locker room.  
  
"Yeah. That little girl Suzy was adorable. And that teacher."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get to her." Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You had me nervous there little brother. Jeez.you were so focused on the teacher, you almost forgot about the kids." Matt replied.  
  
"She was so hot." Jeff said.  
  
"Well get her out of your mind little brother. She's off-limits. Even to you."  
  
"Why's that? Is she dating one of the other wrestlers or something?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Better than that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ms. Miller over there is a McMahon. Linda McMahon's side that is."  
  
"What?" Jeff said in shock.  
  
"Oh you bet.that girl you were just drooling all over is the one and only favorite niece of Mrs. McMahon and Steph's best friend."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Jeff said in astonishment.  
  
"Nope. Don't you ever listen.Steph's always going on and on about her cousin Ali."  
  
"Yeah.but I mean she's a teacher. What are the odds?" "She's actually not a teacher. She volunteers for the big brother/big sister program. She works for the WWF."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"For free I might add. She's a writer.anonymously though.works through Steph. Anyways, apparently her mom, Mrs. McMahon's sister, died when she was 14 of cervical cancer, and the she had a trust fund from her. She had a step dad that was pretty well off too apparently and because he could afford to raise Ali without her mom's trust fund, he told the McMahon's to invest it in anyway they can in hopes that the fifty thousand dollar trust fund would grow. Linda didn't know what to do with the money so she invested it in what is currently known as America Online. The 50,000 is about close to a few millions now. A few years ago, when Ali was in college, her step dad died too and left her almost everything cause she was the only child he had. Now I'm not too sure what her step dad did but apparently her left her a few millions." Matt said.  
  
"Whoa.how do you know all that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I asked Steph to give me a background on her. I thought she would be stuck up or something. She's so not."  
  
"So well what does her being a McMahon have anything to do with me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well not only do you NOT want to screw with the bosses, but her step dad was also Paul's older brother."  
  
"Whoa.wait a minute. Paul? Paul Levesque?" Jeff asked incredulously.  
  
"You betcha. Big age difference apparently and different dad's too. But Paul's parents died soon after he was born and I think Steph said that Ali's dad basically raised Paul. So Ali over there is not only a McMahon, but Paul's one and only niece. One whom he's apparently very keen about keeping away from the wrestlers and with your reputation with the ladies.I can just tell you now that that'll never happen and please give it up."  
  
"This is all very discouraging." Jeff said disheartened.  
  
"Oh yeah. So get out the Pearl Jam and wallow in your depression.but above all else.do not even think about Alison Miller." Matt said. Chapter 2  
  
"Wow. That was so great." Matt said as he and Jeff entered the locker room.  
  
"Yeah. That little girl Suzy was adorable. And that teacher."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get to her." Matt said shaking his head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You had me nervous there little brother. Jeez.you were so focused on the teacher, you almost forgot about the kids." Matt replied.  
  
"She was so hot." Jeff said.  
  
"Well get her out of your mind little brother. She's off-limits. Even to you."  
  
"Why's that? Is she dating one of the other wrestlers or something?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Better than that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jeff asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ms. Miller over there is a McMahon. Linda McMahon's side that is."  
  
"What?" Jeff said in shock.  
  
"Oh you bet.that girl you were just drooling all over is the one and only favorite niece of Mrs. McMahon and Steph's best friend."  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Jeff said in astonishment.  
  
"Nope. Don't you ever listen.Steph's always going on and on about her cousin Ali."  
  
"Yeah.but I mean she's a teacher. What are the odds?"  
  
"She's actually not a teacher. She volunteers for the big brother/big sister program. She works for the WWF."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"For free I might add. She's a writer.anonymously though.works through Steph. Anyways, apparently her mom, Mrs. McMahon's sister, died when she was 14 of cervical cancer, and the she had a trust fund from her. She had a step dad that was pretty well off too apparently and because he could afford to raise Ali without her mom's trust fund, he told the McMahon's to invest it in anyway they can in hopes that the fifty thousand dollar trust fund would grow. Linda didn't know what to do with the money so she invested it in what is currently known as America Online. The 50,000 is about close to a few millions now. A few years ago, when Ali was in college, her step dad died too and left her almost everything cause she was the only child he had. Now I'm not too sure what her step dad did but apparently her left her a few millions." Matt said.  
  
"Whoa.how do you know all that?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I asked Steph to give me a background on her. I thought she would be stuck up or something. She's so not."  
  
"So well what does her being a McMahon have anything to do with me?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Well not only do you NOT want to screw with the bosses, but her step dad was also Paul's older brother."  
  
"Whoa.wait a minute. Paul? Paul Levesque?" Jeff asked incredulously.  
  
"You betcha. Big age difference apparently and different dad's too. But Paul's parents died soon after he was born and I think Steph said that Ali's dad basically raised Paul. So Ali over there is not only a McMahon, but Paul's one and only niece. One whom he's apparently very keen about keeping away from the wrestlers and with your reputation with the ladies.I can just tell you now that that'll never happen and please give it up."  
  
"This is all very discouraging." Jeff said disheartened.  
  
"Oh yeah. So get out the Pearl Jam and wallow in your depression.but above all else.do not even think about Alison Miller." Matt said. 


	3. ch 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Ms. Miller?" Suzy said as she watched the other kids get off the bus.  
  
"Yes Suzy?" Ali asked.  
  
"Jeff wanted me to give this to you." Suzy answered and handed a folded piece of paper to Ali.  
  
"Umm..Thanks sweetie." Ali said in surprise. "Why don't you go on off the bus and tell Ms. Hall that I'll call her later tonight."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Ms. Miller." Suzy said as she happily skipped out of the bus.  
  
"Hmmm." Ali said to herself as she too got off the bus and walked towards her parked Jeep Wrangler.  
  
"Jeff. 274-876-9091" She read out loud.  
  
"Some one has guts." She thought to herself as she quickly grabbed her cell phone out of her bag and dialed Stephanie's number. "This had better be good." Steph said.  
  
"Steph.would you lay off my uncle for one minute and give your favorite cousin a few minutes of your time." Ali said laughing as she could hear Paul's voice in the background telling Steph to hang up the phone.  
  
"Ali? What's up?"  
  
"First of all kick Paul out of your room.and then.tell me everything you know about Jeff Hardy." Ali said.  
  
"Oh my god! Paul.get out of here now!" 


	4. ch 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Hey Baby." Matt said when he saw Amy walking into the locker room.  
  
"Hey! How was that meeting with the kids?" She asked as she quickly gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"It was great. Except for Jeffro over here is a little bit smitten." Matt said laughing at the look of chagrin on Jeff's face.  
  
"Oh my god! Jeff you pedophile...I thought they were like first to third graders."  
  
"They are. It's the teacher I'm talking about." Matt replied.  
  
"But I thought Ali was going to..." Amy broke off when she saw Matt nodding.  
  
"Holy shit! Jeff...Ali is so totally unattainable." Amy said.  
  
"What the hell is this? Does everybody know about this Ali girl but me?" Jeff asked incredulously.  
  
"Umm...anyone who has every actually listened to Stephanie talking in the locker room would know about her." Amy said.  
  
"Well what the hell...I listen to her sometimes..." Jeff said as Amy sat down on Matt's lap.  
  
"Yeah whatever...So did you miss me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Every second..." Amy mumbled as she nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Oh eww...I'm so out of here." Jeff said quickly walking out of the door. 


	5. ch 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Jeff! Yo Jeff."  
  
Jeff turned around and saw Paul jogging towards him. Jeff swallowed hard. Oh shit...damn it! Ali probably told him about me giving her my number. He thought to himself. He started walking away...fast.  
  
"Hey! Jeff!" Paul called out running after him.  
  
"Jeff! Jeff! Hey where the hell are you going in such a hurry!" Paul said as he reached Jeff. Jeff stopped.  
  
"Um...Hey Paul..what's going on?" Jeff asked worriedly.  
  
"Whew...jeez jeff...didn't you hear me?"  
  
"Oh sorry Paul...I was umm in a hurry."  
  
"Yeah I could tell. So Jeffro..." Paul began.  
  
"Look Paul...I know! I'm backing off as we speak..I didn't mean to do anything that would..."  
  
"Jeff what are you talking about?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Damn boy...you need to calm down. All I was going to tell you was that Stephanie wants to see you." Paul said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh...umm sure. Where is she?" Jeff said in relief.  
  
"Man you're so strange. She's in the office down the hall."  
  
"Alright, thanks Paul." 


End file.
